Archive:Team - GvG Paragon Balanced
This is a commonly run GvG build with a more offensive theme to it. Composition *1 / Magehunter's Smash Warrior *1 / Shock Axe Warrior *1 / Cruel Spear Paragon *1 / Crippling Shot Ranger *1 / Domination Mesmer *1 / Weapon of Remedy Flagger *1 / Restore Condition Monk *1 / Word of Healing Monk Magehunter's Smash Warrior prof=w/rt hammer=12+1+1 str=11+1 resto=6smashblowbashstrikeflailrushchargepact signet/build Equipment *Survivor Insignias with one Stonefist. *Sundering/Vampiric, Furious and Elemental hammers. Shock Axe Warrior prof=w/e axe=12+1+1 str=12+1 air=3evisceratestrikechopstrikeshockfrenzyrushsignet/build Equipment *Radiant Insignias on the chest and leg armor piece, one Stonefist, Survivor on the rest. *Vampiric, Zealous and Elemental axes. *A Furious spear. *+10 armor vs x, -20% blind and -20% cripple shields. Variants *Healing Signet, Distracting Strike or Agonizing Chop instead of Disrupting Chop. *Rune of Clarity so your backline doesn't even have to remove blind from bsurge. Cruel Spear Paragon prof=p/me spear=11+1+2 lead=11+1 command=8+1returnspearattackfor the eyes!"of flameof Disenchantmentrefrainsignet/build Equipment *Centurion's or Survivor Insignias. *Vampiric, Zealous and Elemental Spears. Variants *Taking Never Surrender! instead of Mirror of Disenchantment. *Drop Resurrection Signet and take both "Never Surrender!" and Mirror of Disenchantment. *Cry of Frustration or Power Spike as an interrupt instead of P-Return. Crippling Shot Ranger prof=r/mo exp=12+1+1 marks=9+1 wild=9+1 prot=3shotshotshotpoisonstridetouchunguentsignet/build Equipment *Survivor Insignias. *A Crippling Recurve Bow of Fortitude with +5 energy. *A Poisonous Longbow of Fortitude with +5 energy. *A Vampiric Flatbow of Fortitude with 15^50. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and a +10 armor vs x Shield of Fortitude. Variants *Screaming Shot or Sloth Hunter's Shot over Resurrection Signet. Domination Mesmer prof=me/rt dom=12+1+1 insp=10+1 fast=8+1 resto=2Blockleakdraindiversionshameenchantmentenchantmentpact signet/build Equipment *Survivor Insignias. *40/40 Domination and Earth wand/focus sets. *A shield set with a +10 vs x shield. *A high energy Domination set. Variants *Take Glyph of Renewal, with Drain Enchantment replacing Inspired. *Glyph of Energy with Cry of Frustration replacing Power Drain, Gale replacing Shame and Mirror of Disenchantment replacing Inspired Enchantment. *Blackout can provide both offense and defense. *Flesh of My Flesh instead of Death Pact. *Increase the spec in Restoration in order to get a more powerful resurrect. Weapon of Remedy Flagger prof=rt/a chan=12+1+1 rest=12+1 shadow=3of remedyboonof wardingrageweaponwas kaolaiescapedash/build Equipment *Survivor Insignias. *40/40 Channeling and Restoration sets. *A shield set with +10 vs x shields. *A high energy Restoration set. Variants *Life or Recuperation instead of Dark Escape. Change remaining attribute points to Spawning Power. Restore Condition Monk prof=mo/e prot=12+1+1 div=12+1bondconditionof fortuneof stabilityguardianaegisveilof lesser energy/build Equipment *Survivor Insignias. *A 40/40 Healing set. *A 40/20/20% Protection staff. *A 30/-2 high energy Protection set. *A shield set with +10 vs x shields. Variants *Protective Spirit instead of Spirit Bond. *Shield of Absorption instead of Guardian or Aura of Stability. Word of Healing Monk prof=mo/e heal=12+1+1 prot=10+1 divi=8+1of healingspiritconditionhealthspiritaegisveilof lesser energy/build Equipment *Survivor Insignias. *A 40/40 Healing set. *A 40/20/20% Protection staff. *A 30/-2 high energy Healing set. *A shield set with +10 vs x shields. Variants *Guardian or Shield of Absorption instead of Aura of Stability. *Infuse Health instead of Aura of Stability. *Spirit Bond instead of Protective Spirit. Team - GvG Paragon Balanced